


So an angel and a demon walk into a bar

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Between Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowbriel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re late.” </p><p>“An angel is never late, Crowley, he arrives precisely when he means to,” Gabriel boomed, stalking dramatically out of the darkness. He could never be faulted on his ability to make an entrance. </p><p>The King of the Crossroads raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“The future, it’s gonna be big,” the archangel smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So an angel and a demon walk into a bar

“You’re late.” 

“An angel is never late, Crowley, he arrives precisely when he means to,” Gabriel boomed, stalking dramatically out of the darkness. He could never be faulted on his ability to make an entrance. 

The King of the Crossroads raised an eyebrow. 

“The future, it’s gonna be big,” the archangel smirked. 

“Whatever you say, flyboy,” Crowley sassed back, smiling at him. They strolled quietly down the street, ducking into the doorway of their favorite hole of a pub for a pint. They met like this, the runaway archangel and the Crossroads demon, every few months, exchanging information and having loud, rough, break-the-bed sex. 

Some would think it… sacrilegious, one of the heavenly host and the devil’s minion knocking boots, but Gabriel didn’t agree. He viewed it as a sort of business venture… with certain sexy perks, and besides, Crowley was a good fuck and the angel wasn’t picky about the alliance of his partners. 

Gabriel flagged the waitress over. 

“I’ll have something pink and fruity with a little umbrella, and he’ll have scotch on the rocks, please,” the angel asked politely, punctuating his sentence with a smile. 

“You know me so well,” Crowley drawled, a smirk pricking up the corner of his lips.

They made idle small talk as they slipped into a dark corner booth, asking after mutual acquaintances, the usual boring nonsense. The bar wasn’t the best, but it was covert and no one asked questions. 

“Thank you, love,” the demon murmured to the waitress as she brought their drinks, gingerly placing the glasses in front of them. Gabriel wrapped both hands around his glass like a child, sipping the sugary concoction with pure bliss.

“I have some interesting news,” the demon said finally, carefully looking over the other patrons. No one was paying them any mind. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked as Crowley got his attention. The information he brought was normally minor, demons out of control or someone who had gotten too big for their britches, but this seemed like something more. 

“Cheers then,” Crowley pulled a sip of the scotch and then continued. “The vessels are nigh.” 

Gabriel almost choked on his drink but tried to play it cool . “What vessels?” 

Crowley gave him an eyebrow. “Don’t play stupid, angelboy. You know exactly which vessels I’m talking about.” 

Oh, Gabriel knew alright. He’d been dreading this, but had pretended it was beneath his notice. He was an archangel after all, not some dopey seraphim. Sam and Dean Winchester, his brother’s chosen vessels and the chuckleheads that would kick-start the apocalypse. He'd seen it. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Would I be telling you if I wasn’t? Of course, I’m sure!” Crowley snarked, lifting his glass again. “Sam was born a couple weeks ago.” 

Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Samuel Winchester was the last soul he’d created before leaving heaven. The last project Dad had given him. When he’d found out that they’d attached Sam to Lucifer’s vessel, Gabriel had cried, sad and angry at the role his creation would be forced to play. He had worked so hard, hoping to impress his father, but in the end, Sam’s soul would be wasted, forced back into oblivion when Lucifer eventually took control of his vessel. 

“There’s one other thing,” the demon added, breaking Gabriel from his thoughts. 

“And that is?”

Azazel has his claws in this one, deep.” 

The archangel sighed and took another deep sip of the fruity cocktail in front of him. He’d heard whispers of course, about Mary Winchester’s deal with the devil, but he had only hoped they were rumors. If old Yellow Eyes was involved, then the stories had to be true. He frowned.

“I don’t like that look, darling,” Crowley crooned, finishing off the last dregs of his scotch, sucking ice into his mouth with a pop. 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Gabriel goaded back, batting his eyelashes. He was anxious and tightly wound, and he knew exactly what would help get his mind and everything else, off the subject. He didn’t want to think about Sam. It would put him off his game, and the last thing he needed was to go into sex with a demon off kilter. That was for amateurs. 

Gabriel plucked the cherry from his cocktail, dragging it across his lips, and plopped it, stem and all, into his mouth. He watched Crowley’s eyes grow wide with arousal. This was his favorite part, teasing and watching the reactions he got. The angel tied the stem with his tongue and slipped it out of his mouth, proffering it to the demon cheekily. 

“Things that shouldn’t be mentioned in civilized company, my pet,” the demon responded, smirking and closing his hand around the cherry stem. 

“I’m civilized company now? Oh joy!” 

“Just snap us to the bedroom, please.” 

~~~~~~~~

Gabriel barely had time to blink before Crowley was on him, hands on his shoulder so hard he could already feel the bruises forming. The Crossroads King crashed his mouth into Gabriel’s, slamming the shorter man against the wall with a loud bang. 

Gabriel pushed the demon’s jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms, and then made quick work of his tie and the buttons down his shirt. Crowley growled into his mouth, biting at his lips. 

“Stop being a tease, angel. I’m not a patient man.” 

Gabriel smirked into their kiss, his hands fumbling slowly with Crowley’s belt and fly, sliding them slowly over his hips. He loved to bait his lover more than anything, knowing what the result of his teasing would be. 

He was rewarded with his hands being slammed against the wall and held above his head, wrist bones cracking together almost painfully. The angel snapped his fingers and rid them both of their remaining clothing, grinning like an idiot. 

Gabriel gasped loudly as their bodies made contact, skin to skin. There was a brief second of pain when they touched, filling the air around them with a crackling electricity that Gabriel should be used to by now, but wasn’t. Crowley was too busy marking him up to notice. 

Crowley could be a patient and considerate lover when he wanted to be, but this was clearly not one of those times, and for once, Gabriel appreciated it. The thoughts of Sam Winchester and the coming apocalypse were banished from his head as Crowley manhandled him, leaving bruises and bite marks in his wake. Gabriel hooked his legs over the demon’s slim hips, crossing his ankles against the small of his back. 

He cried out as Crowley entered him with no prep, his arms still held painfully above his head. The demon thrust at a brutal pace, jostling Gabriel all over as Crowley took his pleasure. The angel moaned as Crowley’s cock brushed over his prostate. 

“I bet you could come untouched, couldn’t you, love? Just like this, impaled on my cock?” 

Gabriel frantically shook his head, earning himself another long rough thrust. The angel could feel the demon energy radiating through every inch of his lover’s body, lightly ghosting over his skin, not enough to do any damage. It was all over him, inside him, reaching out with wicked fingers, sending tendrils of pleasure pulsing over him. 

“You’re cheating, Crowley,” he managed thickly, swallowing another gasp. 

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” the demon responded, licking a strip up the angel’s neck. 

Gabriel shivered. Normally they could go on like this for hours, but the demon mojo would have him spilling in seconds if he wasn’t careful. But if Crowley was going to play that way, then so was he. He couldn’t have the demon forgetting just who his lover was. 

Crowley’s hips stuttered and Gabriel grinned as the intensity of the arousal bloomed in Crowley’s dark eyes. “N-not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” Gabriel repeated mischievously, reaching out with his mojo to caress the demon in just the right place. Served him right. 

The Crossroads King lurched forward, thrusting inside him at a pace that had Gabriel seeing stars behind his eyelids, big bursting sprays of light as the pressure built deep in his belly. 

The angel came first, in great messy streaks across his chest. He clenched, pulling a long feral moan from Crowley’s throat as he came, filling Gabriel with his warmth.

They were both breathing hard as Crowley let Gabriel down. The angel wobbled for a moment, before collecting his wits and snapping them both clean and clothed. No cuddling, that was their arrangement. No after-sex embraces, no romantic bullshit, no other contact. Same time, six months from now at a prearranged location. 

Crowley straightened his watch. “Paris next time?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Gabriel agreed and watched the demon disappear, feeling full, but empty at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely beng for her comments and help.


End file.
